


Dating the EX-Assasin

by WaqyuusteakGP



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Failed Mission, Inappropriate Humor, Leorio is a slut, M/M, Manga & Anime, Nanika is Alluka's twin, Nanika is an actual person, Original Character(s), Trans Alluka Zoldyck, all type of humors, moods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaqyuusteakGP/pseuds/WaqyuusteakGP
Summary: Kurapika is dating Leorio.Leorio has no idea he's dating Kurapika.Leorio is just really unluckyHe keeps losing his various job's thanks to his plague: Hisoka.All Hisoka want's is a threesome with Leorio and Illumi and he usually get's what he wants.Illumi is just trying to be a good big brother but has to babysit Hisoka.Gon is trying to confess to his best friends Sister Alluka Zoldyck.Nanika Zoldyck is a real person with a very 'different' face so to say.Killua is in the middle of everything trying to be normal.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Alluka Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight/Illumi Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**CHANGES TO THE MAIN STORY PLOT  
(In a Historic fashion)**

**ARC's**

**1\. NO CHIMERA ARC  
**

**2\. No ELECTION ARC**

**3\. NO DARK CONTINENT ARC**

:: Wont be mentioned, referenced or included after this chapter; why? you ask::  
  


FIRSTLY: While I have skimmed the 2011 anime and partially spoiled myself on certain socialmedia outlets; I have yet read the manga covering the arc's mentioned above and thus DO NOT feel confident enough to include them (Plus it will kinda ruin my own plot that I was going for so it's kinda Canon-divergence here)

SECONDLY: Again, it will collide with the fanfiction plot & characters /ships etc...

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**1\. Alluka and Nanika  
** In this story they will be twins and have their own body; Both are trans, but only Alluka wanted the gender reassignment surgery, while Nanika does not want it.

\- Alluka (the oldest twin) was born a boy; but is now a girl.  
  
\- Nanika (the younger twin) was born a girl; but is a boy.

Alluka is a Hunter now, while Nanika decided to continue the family trade under Grandpa Zeno and their mother's tutelage.  
The Zoldycks in this version is not as cold and negligent and warmly includes Alluka and Nanika.

**2\. Illumi Zoldyck**  
Obviously since Alluka and Nanika is part of the family now, Illumi dosen't view them as a tool or a threat and treats them better tho Killua remains his primary focus and obsession.


	2. More about MC and the setting (Advised not to skip)

**|Original Character|  
**  
Name: Sarah T King  
Aliases: Sarahasaurus Rex  
Bae/baby (Killua)  
Tyra (Family/ Friends)  
Loli/Kiddo (everyone else with questionable intentions)   
Online Name: I-HascatboyFeet2  
  
Age: 19  
Birthday: 12th september  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5ft 3″   
Weight: 119 lbs

Appearance: Sarah is a short adorable teenager with long blonde hime-cut hair she usually ties into two buns while active.  
bright grey eyes and light sun kissed skin. Her personal style is Cool and Lively with slight hints of maturity.  
  
Personality: She's spunky and _self proclaimed_ as independent and carefree.  
And if there ever was a time for tropes she would be 'The immature older sister' she's pretty modest at times. 

  
Affiliation: Hunters Association  
Zoldyck family (Seen as daughter/sister-in law)  
  
Occupation: Archaeological Hunter (currently)  
Blacklist Hunter (Formerly)  
Waitress (Currently works at a maid café)  
Floor-master (Currently)  
  
  
 **|Relationships|  
**  
Parent: Basically Wing-san and Bisky.  
Sibling: Sushi (little brother)  
Relative: unmentioned.  
Friend: Gon Freecs & Alluka & Kurapika & Leorio & Nanika  
Romantic Interest: Killua Zoldyck (Boyfriend)  
Others: Hisoka & Illumi  
  
  
 **|Abilities|  
**  
Nen Type: Emission  
Nen Abilities:   
Mental Abilities: She's a latent genius but she only utilizes her prowess when she finds something of worth.   
Physical Abilities: She's a beast... a power freak like Hisoka but not as blood thirsty until she has the drive for it. 

**  
|History|**  
  
She is Sushi's older sister and the mysterious floor master of heavens arena.  
After taking the hunter exam two years prior to Gon and Killua she spent the following years training with Bisky, until they left for Greed Island and where she first met Killua and Gon.

She continued her training as their senpai of sorts and formed a heavy crush on Killua during that time and they finally came out officially after a few months and has been going steady since.  
  
 **|Trivia|**  
  
Her Size complex; Sarah's petite stature under her usually baggy clothes makes her look like a legit child.  
She's often refereed to as 'the loli' and is almost always denied or questioned when out shopping.  
It's her largest pet-peeve... DO NOT call her the 'L' word or you will be pulverized.

* * *

**A/N: What aged up Killua and Gon looks like... sorta; But Bisky is there too ^w^ so how can I leave this out? left image is actually Killua drawn in manga and damn am I right? But the scruffy haired Killua-kun our right is adorable too ^w^**

  
**OBSERVE BEFORE I FORGET!  
**  
 **Aged up Characters**   
-:: First-name & Last name (Age) ::-

1\. Killua Zoldyck (20 y/o)

2\. Gon Freecs (20 y/o)

3\. Alluka Zoldyck & Nanika Zoldyck (18 y/o)

4\. Sushi B King (16 y/o)

5\. Kalluto Zoldyck (17 y/o)


	3. STORY: Chapter 1(Waitress nya?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah... that's me btw.. is today working as a cute and slightly attractive waitress at a Neko Maid café Nya~ (=^w^=)

I poof my frilly skirt and tie the ribbon to my new waitress uniform.  
  
"Sarah-chan are you ready yet?"

"Yes~! ..am ready nya!"  
I face my coworker and make a pose "Master what would please you today nya?"

I hold up the Ipad and pen more than ready to take the order.  
My coworker giggles and gives me a thumbs up "Good luck nya~" she copies.

I confidently stride out to the floor waiting for further instructions.  
 _If Killua saw me now he would be so jelly_ Killua my boyfriend of almost 6 years ... _or is it closer to 7?_ _  
_He was pretty possessive at times.

While he and Gon was out of town to finish their latest assignment   
and had been gone for at least two months straight.   
That left me and Alluka and Leorio home holding the fort. 

Kurapika had asked for their assistance with filling out spots for the service   
(Protecting a famous politician for 3 months) and wanted someone he could trust.

Alluka was healing from her reassignment surgery and was basically bedridden.  
Nanika often dropped in and had been couch surfing us for a week by now.

Leorio... oh my poor little Leorio, He was finishing up his finals and part timed at various pharmacies and clinics.  
He was swamped and if he wasn't working or studying he was sleeping. 

_That left me to babysit them both... three?_ as it was.  
 _I took this part-time job with flexible hours so I could provide for the influx of costs and whatever._

The floor was filled with customers and juggling everything wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, my first shift ended on positive notes with a lot of customers asking for extra service like food charms and one lady customer even asked to film the whole ordeal for her online video channel.

I went back to the locker room and changed out of my uniform and clocked out.  
// Ringsignal// "hmm?"   
I fished out my phone and the picture of Killua shimmered on the screen "Killu! I love you <3!"

There was an audible "Shit!" on the phone as it was dropped then picked up.  
I seemed to have startled HIM despite it being him who called ME. 

"B-Baka! don't yell embarrassing things over the phone the first thing you do!"

"....."

There was a brief silence "I ... I love you t-to..Baka"  
 _Such a top tier boyfriend_ (^w^)

"I miss you Killua, how's Kurapika and Gon?"  
I throttle on with a slower peace, putting on my head phones to hear his voice better.

"...."  
I can guess that Killua is inwardly screaming at the corny words 'I miss you' He greets someone briefly then returns to our conversation. "Baka..." a slight pause "We're alright, Gon and Kurapika is on the shift now while i'm free for lunch, how is Alluka doing?"

"Alluka is fine, Nanika is with her now while i stepped out for a bit"  
I cross the road and make a right "Leorio is at work right about now... Hisoka has been on his back for a few day's so he's been banned from at least 3 different drugstores this week"

"Hisoka?" Killua is confused.  
I nod tho Killua can't see it "Yes, I don't think it's anything deadly... but I feel sorry for the poor idiot"

"What do Hisoka wan't with Leorio?"  
  


"He's trying to woo Leorio into well.... sex?"  
I have a hard time handling that term, especially since Killua and I haven't even gone past foreplay activities.

"WHAT!?"  
Is what I hear on the other side from no other than Kurapika "HE'S WHAT!?"

_Shoot.... sorry Leorio_  
I quietly apologize in my head "Kurapika how are you?" I try to distract the man with unnatural super hearing.

"Sarah...." There was this pause.  
"Tell me everything..." there was this heavy pause again.

"Ah..... AH!"   
I yell out making Killua and Kurapika flinch "IS THAT ICE CREAM!? Sorry Killua and Kurapika; I suddenly remember that Alluka wants the strawberry ice cream from the VERY convenient ice cream truck pulling up ahead gotta go BYE~ Love you Killua!" 

//Click//

Then 10 min later with the ice cream in hand I enter the entrance to the large skyscraper condo were we lived.  
Took the elevator and unlocked the door "I'm home~ nya!"

"Sarah!"  
Nanika dashed over hugging me tightly "Welcome home!" I heard Alluka from the living room area.

"So, how was work?"   
I gave them the ice-cream.

"Fun!"  
I kicked off my shoes and dumped my jacket and bag in the hallway toddled over to the couch and sunk into it.  
"The uniform is so adorable!" I showed them a picture.

".....cat ears?" Nanika tilted his head.

Alluka was all into the frills and ribbons "Omg! I love it!"  
"uh-huh... It's only for a month but it's a really good place"

Leorio stepped out from his room looking like literal hell "Morning!" I sing song.

"Yeah... morning"  
He looks at his phone that is filled with calls and ignored texts "I keep blocking this dude over and over"

He sits down and I rubb his shoulders "I bet Kurapika can make him stop?"  
"Kurapika? why him?" Leorio asked confused.

we all smiled awkwardly  
 _Leorio was so clueless._


End file.
